SCORCHED By The Force
by MuseOfStories
Summary: (A ReaderxHux fanfiction) What happens when you're taken as a slave of the First Order and forced under General Hux's command?
1. A Bunch Of Animals

-(Y/N)-

Fire. Everywhere you looked was covered in fire.

Your (y/c) eyes flickered frantically over your burning village as you searched with haste for anyone else you could smuggle onto the waiting ship. Several escape shuttles had already fled the planet in a mass exodus filled to the brim with women and children due to yourself and your mother, plus several other women.  
Most of your male population was either fighting the First Order troopers, dead or already captured.

'The lucky ones are dead' You thought bitterly, but quickly tried to shake all distractions from entering your mind. You needed to focus on finding people, not your hatred for the First Order.  
The Troopers' orders had been simple, you knew, as you'd heard all about what had happened on other neighboring planets.

All babies and toddlers, of either gender, were to be 'collected'-You shuddered at the word- and sent for Storm Trooper conditioning.  
Children from ages four to twelve were taken and evaluated for Force sensitivity. If the child proved to be Force Sensitive they were then sent to conditioning, and trained in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force were the strongest become Knights of Ren.

The ones not force sensitive were executed, the First Order having no need of non-Force using children of that age.  
Male adolescents, thirteen to seventeen were forced to make blasters and other various weapons as well as ammunition.

Female adolescents thirteen to seventeen were put to work making various fabrics and clothing.  
Males, eighteen to twenty-nine were put to work in the fields, harvesting and processing food.

Females, eighteen to thirty were common slaves, concubines or 'breeders'.  
Males, thirty to sixty-nine were slaves or part of a building crew.

Females, thirty to sixty-nine were maids, cooks or seamstresses.  
Once any person of either gender reached the age of seventy they were executed. The First Order having no use for the elderly.

You scoffed. They're all a bunch of animals.


	2. Saving Liam

**-(Y/N)-**

Glancing to your left you saw your two best friends, Zara and Zodak Volt. The twins fought side by side as Zodak fired his blaster wildly, taking out Storm Troopers left and right. Shooting them down quickly and with furry while Zara provided cover with her duel hand guns.

A hard wave of nausea crashed down on you like a tidal wave as your thoughts briefly flickered to the terrible things that would most definitely happen to them if they were to be captured.

'Zara's pretty enough to become a concubine' you thought sadly.  
With Zara's dark skin, eyes and hair, she'd be an easy candidate for the job.

'But she's much too strong willed to fill that position' you quickly added to give yourself some sort of comfort that your friend just might have a chance.

'Zodak would be sent to work in the fields' you continued to think, cringing as your mind filled with images of the whippings he was sure to get from attempting to escape. For you know that he would do and try anything to get away and find his sister. She was all he had, the two of them showing up on your planet seaming by magic when the lot of you were only six.

"Mommy!"

The ear piercing, terrified scream broke your train of thought as you quickly looked around for the source of the noise. Only to see nothing but fire, blood and bodies everywhere you looked.

"Mommy!"

There it was again! You were growing frantic now as you couldn't seem to locate the voice. Then, the sound of violent crying caused your head to swivel to the right. There he was!  
A little boy, no older than five stood in the middle of the battle field.

His light brown hair matted with dirt and small cuts littered his cheeks as his wide green eyes poured out tears like a flood.

Sprinting to the boy, you scooped him up, holding him close, whispering sweet, soothing nothings into his ear as your eyes frantically worked to find another escape shuttle. To your horror, there was one left.  
And it looked like it was leaving soon. You needed to do this, and you needed to do this fast.

"What's your name?" You found yourself asking the trembling child that you held in a death grip, trying to keep him calm as you plotted out the quickest route to the shuttle.  
"L-Liam" He replied, rubbing at his eyes with dirty fingers.

"Liam, I need you to hold on really tight right now, okay?" you stated. Tightening you hold on him as you felt his tiny hands squeeze your tunic tighter.  
With the path to the shuttle firmly in your mind, you made your dash to safety.

Dodging blaster fire and jumping over bodies as fast as you could, you soon made it to the shuttle that was already jam packed with people. A young girl stood on the ramp, helping people inside as quickly as she could.

She stretched out her arms when she saw the two of you and just as you stretched out Liam to meet her hands, a cold robotic voice filled your ears.

"Put. Him. Down."

Fear should have filled your heart, but you only felt determination.

All you could think about was saving Liam.


	3. A Life Changing Decision

**-(Y/N)-**

The seconds dragged on for what seemed like hours as you frantically contemplated what to do.  
The wrong decision could end your life but the right one could save Liam's.

Your mind made up, you quickly used your body as a human shield as you shoved Liam into the arms of the waiting girl before hurriedly jumping back as the heat from the pods thrusters became overwhelming.  
As fast as you could, you spun around to see…

a common Storm Trooper.

You couldn't see his face because of the mask, but you were willing to bet that his expression was not a happy one.

"Get. Up." He commanded, for you had been knocked on your back due to how violently you'd flung yourself backwards. Even through his helmet modulator you could make out the cold and disdainful tone of his voice.  
You didn't move.  
"Get. Up!" He barked, now leveling his blaster at you.  
You still made no move to comply.  
"Up, now! Or I swear I'll-"

"You'll….what, ZX0098?"

Both of you jumped slightly, seeing as you'd heard no one approach. The soft, but steady cadence of snow crunching under boots filled your ears as whoever had spoken came closer.

"I asked you a question, Lieutenant!" The mystery man spat as he got in ZX0098's face.  
"I-I was-"  
"You were what?" The man interrupted.

ZX0098 made a low growling noise before squaring up.

"My. Job…..Sir." The Trooper replied, spitting out that last word like a bad taste in his mouth.

Both men appeared to be having some sort of staring contest which provided you with an apparent opportunity to escape.  
Slowly you began to stand.  
The man glared back with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Your job? Tell me, ZX0098; was your 'job' to shoot property?"

Your skin crawled at that word, but you continued to steadily back away from the scene.

"Oh, please. I wasn't going to shoot her" ZX0098 shot back, just as a blaster shot struck just inches from your feet.

"I was only intimidating her" The Trooper finished with what you were assuming was a satisfied smirk on his face.  
"Dismissed, Lieutenant" The man ordered, sending a disgusted look his way. The Trooper nodded before looking at you and mock saluting.

An intense wave of hatred flowed through you as your eyes bored into him; suddenly, the Trooper stiffened and began marching over to you, anger seeming to almost boil off of him as approached.

"Lieutenant, what is the meaning of this!?" The man barked as he took a step towards the both of you.  
ZX0098's pace quickened. Blaster raised.  
"Lieutenant!" The man shouted again, now quickening his gate.  
You could almost see the rage emanating off of the Trooper while his almost robotic like pace intensified as he cocked his blaster.  
"LIEUTENANT ZX0098!"

The Trooper froze, shaking with hatred and blaster still pointed at you.  
"Cease and desist, Trooper!" He yelled. Finally catching up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, spinning the Trooper around. With a jolt, ZX0098 flinched and seemed visibly upset.

Dropping his blaster, he spoke with a shaking voice.  
"I-I-I-I'm sorry, G-general. I don-don't know what h-happened!"

The man's expression seemed somewhere between anger and worry as he shoved the Trooper towards one of the First Order ships.

"Report to Captain Phasma for evaluation, immediately! I can't have my men becoming uncontrollably trigger happy out in the field!"

"Y-yes Sir! Right away S-sir!" The Trooper fumbled out before hurriedly making his way to the ship.  
"You there!" The man shouted to another Trooper, who quickly moved to stand before him after saluting.

"Yes, General Hux?"

"Follow ZX0098 and make sure he reports to Captain Phasma, as I've instructed!"  
"Yes, General!" The Trooper saluted again before sprinting after ZX0098.

"And you," The General began. Red hair flopping slightly as he whipped his head to look at you.

"Follow me"


	4. All You Could Do, Was Nothing

**-(Y/N)-**

With a lingering glare this, 'General Hux', swiftly faced front before marching back toward one of the ships.

The idea of escaping briefly flashed in though your mind but was quickly squashed as you felt cold, armored hands grip your arms, causing you to look up at the two Storm Troopers now holding you tightly.

"I'd get a move on if I were you," The general said, not even bothering to look back at you.

"That is, unless you prefer to be dragged to your destination?" He finished, a slight, sarcastically smug tone caressing his voice. The Trooper's grips tightening slightly to emphasize the warming.

The thought of being manhandled like some naughty child was enough to coax you into cooperating as you leered at the back of the man's head as you were lead forward and into a huge mass of screaming, crying and shouting people gathered around a group of menacing, varied sized ships.

"Silence, all of you!" Hux shouted, now standing in front of the now hushed and shaking crowd.

"Troopers!," Hux continued. "Organize the riff raff and make it quick. I haven't got all day and that sniveling weasel of a Knight, Ren, will want an update as soon as possible!"

"Yes, General!" came the almost perfectly synced reply as the Troopers showed reverence to their general by thrusting their blasters into the air with one hand, while the other formed a fist and rested upon the opposite shoulder.

And so the sorting process began the young from the old, the weak from the healthy, and the girls from the boys.

"No, please! Zodak!" The tortured cries of your best friend tore at your heart as you shifted your gaze toward the direction of her voice, where the sight of two Storm Troopers trying to pry Zodak and Zarra away from each other came into view.

"Quiet yourself woman or he'll be dead before you have time to blink!" shouted one of the troopers, finally succeeding in his attempts of ripping Zarra away from her brother.

Rage filled Zodak's dark eyes as he tore away from the trooper that was holding him, only to tackle the one that was holding Zarra. His vengeful attack was cut short, as the sudden crack of what sounded like a Lightsaber springing to life broke though the commotion, followed by a brief, few seconds of silence, before the horrid sound of a whip being struck against some ones skin broke it.

You could only imagine the pain Zodak was going though as he screamed before crumpling to the ground in agony.

 _'A Lightwhip' you_ thought, looking at the glowing red weapon in horror.

Lightwhips are basically a less lethal form of Lightsabers. The handles and ways of deployment are the same, but the 'blade' of a Lightwhip looked like….well….a whip.

A strike from a Lightwhip wouldn't kill you, as a strike from a Lightsaber would, but a good stroke from one could leave a person immobile for hours with pain. A few strokes….and the victim would be useless for days.

"On your feet, slave!" Commanded the whip-wielding Storm Trooper, or 'Wielder', as we called them.

Wielders look like regular Storm Troopers, except their armor is a dark, rusty red color.

"There's more where that came from if you don't do as you're told!" The Wielder continued, kicking Zodak in the ribs when he didn't lunge to his feet. Zodak just groaned and struggled to even make it to his knees when the Wielder seemed bored of waiting and instructed to other troopers to haul him to his feet.

"Now, does anybody else not want to do as their told?" the Wielder asked, flicking his Lightwhip threateningly.

No answer came.

"Alright then. Into your assigned ships!" he ordered.

Just as you began to move toward the ship which held your division, you were suddenly stopped by the general's voice.

"You, girl, and you," He said, pointing to Zarra,

"You two are with me. I can see that the both of you are going to be trouble, and would rather you be in capable hands" He finished with an expression somewhere between contempt and annoyance.

"Ladies first" Hux spoke, bowing mockingly as both of you were forced into his ship.

And all you could do, was nothing.

(Kind of a sucky chapter, I know but I have MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK *Le cries with le shame*)


	5. Why, Me Of Course(Teaser)

**_(A/N: I hope you like this TEASER chapter, I've been DYING to post for ages!_**

 ** _I also hope that this lives up to all your expectations and the love you all seem to have for this story :D_**

 ** _Also, I will (really, really try to) update every Friday! Thanks so much again for all the reads and favorites!]_**

 ** _Just so you guys know, Hux's first name has been reviled to be Armitage, pronounced ARM-ih-tihj/Arm-it-too, so if you see me use that name, it is cannon! ^.^)_**

 **-Hux-**  
The steady, rhythmic thump of polished, black leather boots upon lifeless, cold, metal floors echoed through the strangely empty corridor of the First Order battleship as General Hux made is his way mechanically forward.  
Well, maybe the fact that no one seemed to be down here wasn't so strange at all.  
This _is_ the corridor that leads to Kylo Ren's private quarters and quite frankly, no one went down here unless it was absolutely necessary.

No need to poke the bear, right? Or in this case, the emotionally disturbed, bipolar man-child who needed a hug.  
Hux, however, liked to poke the man-child.

Not to say that he personally took precious time out of his busy day just to bug Ren, no, no, no. Hux was much better than that. Being the king of passive aggression and underhanded, snide comments, for Hux, annoying Kylo was actually quite easy, if not entertaining. In fact, Hux seemed to make it his personal mission to bug Kylo at _least_ three times a day.

Which brings us back to the present, General Hux almost marching with glee down to Kylo's door before he proceeded to barge right in like he owned the place.  
 _'Something that deeply annoys him'_ Hux thought happily, the beginnings of a sly smirk twitching at his lips.  
The Knight barely acknowledged him as he lay limply against the huge black couch that sat in the middle of the room, dressed only in a pair of loose fitting black pants and….his mask….throwing some kind of ball at the wall before catching and throwing it again.

 _'Just ignore it, just ignore it, just i-'_  
" _Must_ you wear that thing twenty-four seven!?" Hux blurted out exasperatedly, gesturing wildly at Kylo Ren's mask.  
Ren stopped throwing the ball for a moment as he slowly turned his head to look at Hux, holding him with a steady gaze as he replied.  
"Yes"

That said, Kylo then shifted his metal gaze back to the wall and resumed his previous actions while Hux rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, trying not to pull it out in the process.  
Barely able to be in Kylo's presence for any longer, Hux sighed and said what he came in to say in the first place.  
"You'll be pleased, Ren-"  
"Lord Ren!"  
"Ren, to know that we have successfully brought in several ship loads off of the new planet"  
"Well of _course_ you did" Kylo retorted, giving an annoyed sigh in the process.  
"I'm the one who told you to go there in the first place, so it's completely obvious and horribly unnecessary for you to even mention that it went well"

 _'Breath, just breath, don't hit him, maintain your self control…'_  
"Riiiight…so I assume by your rude interruption that you don't care to hear about your new personal assistant?"  
Again the ball stilled in his hand.  
"My, _what_?" He asked sharply, beginning to squeeze the life out of the poor, defenseless object in his hand.  
"I do **not** need an…. _assistant_ " Kylo finished. Spitting out the last word like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

Hux rolled his eyes and ground his teeth in exasperation at the Knight's insolence.  
"Oh calm your cape, Ren" Hux said. A sentence that quickly had him dodging the ball that came careening towards his head.  
"You're not the only one who's going to have an assistant"  
"Really?" Ren huffed, crossing his arms in what only could be described as a manly pout.  
"Who else is getting one then?"  
Hux simply leered at Ren with an impish grin.

"Why, me of course"


	6. The Red Headed Man

**(A/N: Whoohoo! I actually was able to update on Friday!  
Hope you guys like this chapter, I'm working really hard to get these out on time. Also, please be aware that this story is still taking baby steps and that I am still developing characters :) Furthermore, this story has a new cover!~)  
-Hux-**

The steady, rhythmic thump of polished, black leather boots upon lifeless, cold, metal floors echoed through the strangely empty corridor of the First Order battleship as General Hux made is his way mechanically forward.  
Well, maybe the fact that no one seemed to be down here wasn't so strange at all.  
This is the corridor that leads to Kylo Ren's private quarters and quite frankly, no one went down here unless it was absolutely necessary.

No need to poke the bear, right? Or in this case, the emotionally disturbed, bipolar man-child who needed a hug.  
Hux, however, liked to poke the man-child.

Not to say that he personally took precious time out of his busy day just to bug Ren, no, no, no. Hux was much better than that. Being the king of passive aggression and underhanded, snide comments, for Hux, annoying Kylo was actually quite easy, if not entertaining. In fact, Hux seemed to make it his personal mission to bug Kylo at least three times a day.

Which brings us back to the present, General Hux almost marching with glee down to Kylo's door before he proceeded to barge right in like he owned the place.  
'Something that deeply annoys him' Hux thought happily, the beginnings of a sly smirk twitching at his lips.  
The Knight barely acknowledged him as he lay limply against the huge black couch that sat in the middle of the room, dressed only in a pair of loose fitting black pants and….his mask…throwing some kind of ball at the wall before catching and throwing it again.

'Just ignore it, just ignore it, just i-'  
"Must you wear that thing twenty-four seven!?" Hux blurted out exasperatedly, gesturing wildly at Kylo Ren's mask.  
Ren stopped throwing the ball for a moment as he slowly turned his head to look at Hux, holding him with a steady gaze as he replied.  
"Yes"

That said, Kylo then shifted his metal gaze back to the wall and resumed his previous actions while Hux rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, trying not to pull it out in the process.  
Barely able to be in Kylo's presence for any longer, Hux sighed and said what he came in to say in the first place.  
"You'll be pleased, Ren-"  
"Lord Ren!"  
"Ren, to know that we have successfully brought in several ship loads off of the new planet"  
"Well of course you did" Kylo retorted, giving an annoyed sigh in the process.  
"I'm the one who told you to go there in the first place, so it's completely obvious and horribly unnecessary for you to even mention that it went well"

'Breath, just breath, don't hit him, maintain your self control…'  
"Riiiight…so I assume by your rude interruption that you don't care to hear about your new personal assistant?"  
Again the ball stilled in his hand.  
"My, what?" He asked sharply, beginning to squeeze the life out of the poor, defenseless object in his hand.  
"I do not need an…assistant" Kylo finished. Spitting out the last word like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

Hux rolled his eyes and ground his teeth in exasperation at the Knight's insolence.

"Oh calm your cape, Ren" Hux said. A sentence that quickly had him dodging the ball that came careening towards his head.

"You're not the only one who's going to have an assistant"

"Really?" Ren huffed, crossing his arms in what only could be described as a manly pout.  
"Who else is getting one then?"

Hux simply leered at Ren with an impish grin.

"Why, me of course"

Kylo leveled his gaze at Hux  
"…an assistant?"

"Yes…"

"A personal assistant?"

"Yes"

"You're getting an assistant?"

"Yes"

"You're getting a person?"

"…yes"

"To assist you?"

"Oh the love of-yes!"

"Personally?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"For stars sake Ren, yes!"

For the first time sense this conversation started, Kylo turned to look at Hux.  
"So most of the people on this ship don't count as your slaves?" The Knight questioned, crossing his arms.

Hux rolled his eyes and proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
"No, Ren-"

"Lord Ren!"

"…Ren. There are many lower ranking officers on this ship, but no. They are not my… _slaves_ …" He finished, shooting a disproving look Kylo's way.  
The Knight simply shrugged before turning back to stare at the wall, disinterestedly.  
"Strange. They all act like slaves to me"

Hux's eyes nearly saw the back of his skull from the force of the eye roll.  
 _'Of course they do, everyone nearly faints after a mere glimpse!'_

"Well, Ren-"

"Lord Ren!"

"…Ren. As… _pleasant_ and…thought provoking as this conversation was, I have other pressing matters to attend to"  
"Such as dislodging that pole from your-"

"Goodbye, Ren!"

After quickly interrupting Kylo's insult, Hux then turned on his shiny, black booted heal and stormed out of the Knight's chambers.

"P-lease, he does not have laser vision"

"Oh yeah? Then how come I heard that he can knock down buildings with a single glance?"

"Ugh, duh. The scary bastard has the Force. What else would it be?"

"I already told you. Laser. Vision."

"Well that just doesn't make any sense at all"

"And neither doses the two of you letting your guard down as guards to gossip like petty school girls!"  
The sudden, booming voice of General Hux caused the two Storm Troopers to jump harshly, before fumbling to attention and saluting.

"Yes, General!"

"Sorry, General!"

"Oh stop your simpering and just open the door!"

"Of course, General!" The troopers replied in unison.

"Incompetent fools…" Hux muttered as he strode into the now open holding cell.

 **-You-**

Zarra had kept a straight face during the whole ordeal.  
Not talking, and barely moving as she cried silently, you observed, watching the tears roll down her face as you were chained to the seat a crossed from her. Both your bodies jerking violently at the rough take off of the First Order battle ship.  
Whoever the man was that put you two on this vessel, you prayed that you'd never see him again, for his sake. Stars knows what you would do if you ever saw him again.

You were sure sadness would come later along with fear but right now, you felt nothing but anger.  
Your hands shook, and you grit your teeth, tearing your eyes away from Zarra's tear streaked face, no longer able watch her weep.  
Soon after docking into a much larger ship, you and Zarra were shackled together and lead though a series of winding corridors before you were placed, gently, into a holding cell.  
This treatment surprised you. Not only because this was the First Order, but also the fact that you two were slaves. Why treat property so nicely?  
Although, something told you that the niceness would not last for very long…

It was then that Zarra's heaving sobs brought you out of your own thoughts. Now that it was just the two of you, she'd finally let herself go completely.  
You stayed like that for Stars knows how long, just holding her as she cried.  
The sudden sound of conversation drew your attention to the holding cell door just as it swung open to reveal, the red headed man…


End file.
